The Fox of Team Possible
by km1526
Summary: Team Possible are just three teens who save the world on a regular basis. Team Possible now not only has to face the villains the have fought saving the world but have to stop a group that comes from one members ancestral past. Rated T but may upgrade to M depending on violence.
1. Prologue

**I do not own either Kim Possible or Naruto**

**A.N: This is my first story and to honest I still don't like the introduction paragraph but on to more important things I need help whether to write the episodes in chronological order or the way that released. So either write your choice in a review or I will be making a poll for it. The next chapter is going to be the first chronologically but after that I can do either. Also I am wondering if I should add more details on stuff such as clothing and such or just when I change their appearance from the shows. This will be a KimXNaruto fanfic but they won't be a couple til the So The Drama arc. I may put up another poll asking who Ron should end up with after this one finishes so put that in a review if you want to. I think I rambled on long enough so here is the prologue to The Fox of Team Possible. **

In the small town of Middleton there are three extraordinary teenagers who save the world on a regular basis. First there is the heroine Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything, when she is not saving the world she is busy being the captain of Middleton High cheer-leading squad along with being a consistent A student. Then there is Ron Stoppable who is just an average guy but no matter how much his crazy antics interfere with saving the world, everything always works out in the end. Last but certainly not least there is the prankster of the three Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto never liked to be serious, except under special circumstances, so he always let Kim handle certain aspects when it came to saving the world by having her being the leader of the team. Just because Kim was the leader didn't mean Naruto was a slouch though everyone knew the Naruto could match Kim in both physical and mental aspects. Naruto had a secret to why he was so athletically gifted that he couldn't even tell his two best friends and that due to the fact that he is legacy of two once great ninja clans. What if an enemy of Naruto's ancestors starts rising up to try and take over the world? Will Naruto be able to keep his best friends safe from this evil while saving the world from it or will he fail to protect everything he cares about?

Naruto found out a disturbing bit of information on his previous mission to recover the blueprints of a robotic tick that new up and coming supervillains Shego and Dr. Drakken. He had to have a discussion with his mother about the situation and hope she had idea of what to do about this.

He was consumed by his thought as he opened up the door and shouted "Mom are you..." before he was interrupted by a swift blur that pounced into his arms and started licking him. As soon as the now known orange fox stopped licking his face and jumped out of the young man's arms Naruto replied to his warm welcome home "I guess you missed me today huh Kurama. Were you a good boy today?" The cheerful fox replied with a quick bark to signify that he meant yes. Naruto then bent down and started petting his closest friend and responded "You are always a good boy aren't you. How about me and you go out into the woods and go hunting for your dinner?" Kurama perked up at this idea but Naruto put his hopes on hold for as Naruto continued "After I have a talk with mom do you happen to know where she is?" As soon as Naruto finished Kurama turned around and booked it up the stairs as quickly as he could. Naruto thought 'Wow he must be really excited about going hunting if he gets any faster though I might have to give him my father's nickname but change the yellow to orange'. He followed Kurama upstairs to his mother's room where the fox was patiently waiting till Naruto told him thank you and to go wait downstairs.

As the fox turned into a blur once again as he bolted down the steps, Naruto knocked on his mother's bedroom and asked his mother "Mom can I come in I need to talk with you?"

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, replied "Just give me a sec honey I am changing out of my work clothes you know how I hate this monkey suit." Her son chuckled at her description of the pant suit that his mother had to wear for her job as the Japanese professor at the University of Upperton and patiently waited for his mother to finish. The door opened revealing the red[headed woman wearing casual clothes "Ahhh that feels so better" she exclaims but then she sees the worried look on her only son's face and and asks "What's wrong?" in a concerned voice.

Naruto reluctantly responds " I know both of us doesn't like talking about this but I need your clarification on the matter." As Naruto takes a breath to finish he sees his mother with worry in her eyes and then he finished by asking "What was the name of the group of ninja that killed my father as he was trying to protect us?"

Kushina looked at her son with tears starting to form in her eyes not just due to her having to remember one of the best/worst days of her life, the birth of her son and the murder of her husband Minato Namikaze, but because there is only one reason why her son would ask that question. She whispered "The Akatsuki" as she got the answer to why he asked when she looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw a mixture of fear and hatred.

"Well a old family friend found me on the last mission we were on in the amazon to retrieve the blueprints for a robotic tick and he warned me about the uprising of the Akatsuki." he replied in a monotone voice hoping to hide his emotions at that moment.

The redhead frantically started spouting out "How do you know the information is accurate. How do you know this person isn't..." before she was stopped by her son when he responded "He is your best friend Mikoto Uchiha's son Itachi and the reason he knows is due to the fact that his brother Sasuke is one of them."

Kushina tone and presence suddenly changed to a very serious one and she told her son "I do not ask this from you a lot because I know you can take care of yourself but I need to know what happened on this mission." Naruto saw his mother meant business and replied "It all started when …."


	2. Chapter 1 Tick-Tock of Detention Clock

**I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible**

**Thank you all for the views, favorites, and follows I really appreciate it. Now on to business, First off the poll is up for how i should write the story is up on my profile so go vote because after next chapter . Second like I said in the previous chapter after next chapter the poll will be up for Ron's pairing so either through reviews or pm give me some ideas from either universe and I will take them into consideration. Third from this chapter on at the end I will put the name of the next one. Lastly this chapter is told in only in Naruto's view as he is telling his mom what happen so he couldn't know everything that happened but most chapters will switch views between characters. I hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 1- Tick-Tock of the Detention Clock

Two Days Earlier

"Well let's get this day over with" Naruto mumbles as he walks through the doors of Middleton High. Naruto is dressed in his normal attire of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest situated on the back. No matter the color of shirt or the type, long sleeved or short sleeved, all of them had to have the red spiral pattern design on the back of them. Some people thought that is was interesting, while others like Bonnie Rockwaller tried to make jokes about it which included how it made it look like he wore the same shirt everyday. Naruto didn't really pay much to the people that mocked him for it as he usually got the last laugh through pranking. As he approached his locker he started to wonder where his best friends were seeing as Kim's locker was right next to his and Ron was never far away. Just as he got what he needed for his for his first few classes and shut his locker door he received his answer as he started to hear noises coming from the front of the school.

Kim started to shout **"**Excuse me! In a hurry! Sorry!" at every person she bumped into as she raced from the front of the school to her locker. As she reached the locker she opened it at blinding speeds and put the CD containing her history paper into the computer, that was set-up with the of the computer genius of the Team Possible instructing Naruto how to set-up the computer. She exclaimed "Come on! Come on print for Kim!" as she was patiently waiting for her mid-term paper to start printing. Once it started to print she had a smile on her until she started to read what was actually printed.

Naruto saw the change of expression to an angry one and asked his best friend "What's the matter KP did you print out the wrong thing." He then got a little concerned when he saw the look in the eyes that looked liked she was looking for blood and she found her target when Ron Stoppable turned the corner to walk towards the two. Kim quickly grabs his shirt collar shoves the papers in his face and angrily asks "What is this Ron?"

Without a care in the world Ron replies" I downloaded cheat codes for steel-toe cyberslam! Today is the Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level six!" After hearing this Naruto face palms at what one of his best friend's said while the other rushed back to the computer to print out her history paper.

Kim scolds her best friend "Ron, now I have 30 seconds to print my history paper because you had have these cheat codes!" she then hears noises and turns around to see the printer has been jammed and says "Fix this now!"

Ron cheerfully replies "Don't worry this is nothing a naked-mole-rat service call can't fix. Rufus! Emergency!" The bald rodent opens up Ron's side pocket and yawns as if he was just woken up while Kim groans thinking she was doomed. Ron responded to her groan buy telling her "Rufus can program a VCR, Kim. I think he can handle this."

Rufus makes some squeaking noises and opens up the printer to jump into the printer and gets to work. Naruto tells Kim "Hey KP, I am going to class. I need to ask you something at lunch." Kim dismisses him waving her hand signaling to him that she heard and he starts walking to class. As he is walking he ponders if she will make it to class in time then he looks at the clock seeing that there was only seconds left then thinks to himself 'Well guess I am getting detention. How should I go about doing so?'

After Naruto left to go to class, Rufus finishes fixing the printer and her history midterm starting to print. As Ron sees that his pet fixed the printer he boasts "Oh, Kim of little faith. You should never doubt the skills of Rufus."

Kim exclaims without thinking "No, way! The hairless freak did it?" Rufus started to make some noises because his feelings were hurt from Kim's comment. As he was doing that he leaned leaned against the paper slot without noticing it wasn't finished so he got sucked into the machine. Kim exclaims "This is fantastic! It's all here. The paper, footnotes, bibliography, Rufus... Rufus?!" as she looks up to notice that the hairless rodent had part of her paper on him so she prints the paper for a third time. She says "I cannot be late." as the bell rings and then suddenly runs into what feels like a brick wall.

The now identifiable brick wall happens to be the Football Coach and a substitute teacher for Middleton High asks her in an authoritative voice "Going somewhere, Miss Possible?"

"Mr. Barkin. I-I-I'm, er..." Kim stutters out as she is trying to find a way to get out of the situation she currently in.

The teacher responds to his student "A tardy. Third time this month, yes?" already knowing the answer to the question he just asked.

Kim responds "Maybe. I'm not sure." 

Mr. Barkin nonchalantly responds "I am. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school Miss Possible."

"At cheerleading practice?" Kim asks hoping he didn't mean what she was thinking.

Barkin tells her "No in detention, Possible." 

Kim's fears have been realized and she shouts "Detention?!"

Later at Lunch, Naruto is in line to get his daily helping of slo .. I mean a nutritious lunch as he looks at the lunch lady with a worried look. He is curious on why she is so worried and then it dawned on his that she found out about part of his plan. He consoles her by telling her what he took is meant for someone else and not her. As he walks over to his best friend's table he hears her breathe a sigh of relief knowing that his latest prank is not aimed at her. He sits down next to Kim and notices her depressed expression so even though he already knows the answer he asks anyway "Hey KP what's got you down."

"Barkin gave me detention tomorrow for being tardy because of his three strike rule." Kim responds to him in a depressed tone.

Naruto pats her on the back and says "I figured that would happen and I am glad it was Barkin who did it." Kim gave a puzzled look as if he wanted him to elaborate on the subject so he just said "You will like it so cheer up and it will happen i 1."

As Naruto said 1 a scream could be heard throughout the school that yell "UZUMAKI!" Kim then looked at the doors of cafeteria waiting for what ridiculous prank her best friend pulled this time. She didn't have to wait long and started chuckling at the sight of Mr. Barkin covered from head to toe in maple syrup and feathers. Naruto just held out his hand and waited for the inevitable detention slip to hit his hand. The teacher didn't even say a word and just gave him the slip and left to go clean up the mess that the student made. As he saw his masterpiece walking away, he smirked and asked Kim "Do you feel better now KP." then he stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Yes I do" Kim honestly replied "Now we both have detention tomorrow."

" That was the plan." Naruto said "Before you ask no my mom won't get mad if anything she would get mad that I was caught. I guess now you owe me one."

Kim smiled at her best friend and chuckled "I guess so by the way what did you want to ask me?"

"Well my mom told me she has to go to a teaching conference for a few days and wanted me to see if I can come to your house for dinner." Naruto responded "If you let me you won't have to owe me anymore."

"Of course you can you know that my family loves you like you are one of us." Kim stated as if it was obvious. Naruto smiled told her that he wold just ride the bus to her house then as lunch was about to end.

Later at dinner

A food fight has broken out between Jim and Tim Possible, Kim's twin younger brothers, with both sing their spoons to fling peas at each other. "Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the  
launch pad in the yard." their father James told them. Both twins quickly left the table and ran outside to set of the launch pad.

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner Mr. and Mrs. P my mom and I greatly appreciate it." Naruto informs Kim's parents.

Ann (Kim's mother) responds with "No problem Naruto you can come over to our house for dinner anytime." with James nodding in agreement. Kim's mother looks at her daughter with a concerned look on her face and asks "Kimmy, you haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong?"

Kim sighs "Mom, you're a brain surgeon, Dad's a rocket scientist. What am I? Detention girl!" 

Kim's mother gasps "Detention?!" as her father continues "A Possible has never had detention. Except your brothers, but they're little monkeys."

As Kim's dad finishes his statement a noise could be heard coming from outside that just happens to be the twins launching a rocket. Ignoring the rocket launch like it is an everyday occurrence Kim's mom asks her daughter "Do you wanna tell us what happened, Kimmy?" 

Kim replies "I was a little late to class. It was no big,... unless you're Mr. Three Strikes Barkin." She continues " The only good thing about it is that Naruto pulled a prank so I wouldn't have to be alone."

Knowing Kim's parents would inquire about what she just told them, Naruto responded "I thought that Kim would have an easier if she knew someone in detention. Before you ask like I told Kim earlier the only thing my mom will be disappointed that I got caught."

Kim's mom inquired "What exactly did you do?"

"With two sets of ears possibly listening in on this conversation, I don't think you want me to give them any ideas." Naruto said. Mr. and Mrs. Possible nodded in agreement as a groan could be heard for outside signifying that the twins were indeed listening in.

Suddenly a set of beeps were heard throughout the room then Kim's mom exclaimed "The hospital!" while Kim's father yelled "The repulsion lab!" as they grabbed their pagers.

Kim responded "It's just Naruto and my Kimmunicator. What up, Wade?" as she looked down at the screen wait for the boy to tell her and Naruto what was the stich.

Wade started the conversation "Kim, Got a hit on your website from the science lab of Professor Acari in the Amazon. I set you up for a ride with Gustavo."

"The Amazon?! Gustavo?" Kim asked. Naruto then answered her "Ya know when we saved his village from the flood." "Oh, now I remember him." Kim replies.

Wade says "Be sure to pack your insect repellent." before shutting down the transmission.

Afterward Naruto got up from the table and told Kim that he was going to go get Ron for the mission and left the room. "South America?!" Kim's mom exclaimed as her dad finished "On a school night?!" Kim began to give her puppy dog pout and then Ann relented by saying "Oh ok but finish your peas first." Kim quickly finished her peas then bolted from the table and out the door to try and catch up with her best friends.

In the skies over the Amazon

Team Possible thanks Gustavo for giving them a ride and he kindly replies "After you rescued my village from the flood last year, Kim Possible Naruto Uzumaki, I only wish could do more." 

Kim responds "No big, it was just like swim practice." then Ron interrupts "Except the Middleton high pool doesn't have piranhas." Kim looks over to Naruto seeing he was putting a parachute on and shakes her head knowing he was going to jump when Gustavo was going to land and wait for them when suddenly her Kimmunicator goes off.

"OK, Kim. I can stream you the tape from the security camera now." Kim says please and thank you as Wade continues "This is the lab of Professor Acari."

As Kim is watching the footage she sees an unknown woman knocking out the camera with a swift kick and she yells "Rewind and freeze, Wade!" Kim looks at the screen to see a still image of the mystery woman "Who is she? Well whoever she is she's good." as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well this is my stop. I will met you guys at the lab." Naruto says as he jumps out of the plane into a free fall. After a few seconds, he pulls the parachute and starts gliding to the lab location and suddenly realized that he doesn't have a place to land in the jungle. As he is a few feet above the tree line, he starts plummet to the jungle floor. With quick thinking, he lands safely on the ground but notices the tear in the parachute looks like a shuriken was thrown at it. He looked around to try and find the culprit when he saw a young man with dark hair dressed in all black walking out of the trees and he asked "Who are you?" as he got into a defensive fighting stance.

The young man with charcoal eyes responded "My name is Itachi Uchiha oldest son of Mikoto Uchiha. We don't have a lot of time until you have to return to your friends so we must hurry. I have come to warn you that they are resurfacing."

"What do you mean they? How do you know this?"

The dark haired young man replied "The Akatsuki are resurfacing after almost 16 years and the the reason I know this is due to the fact that the leader has recruited my little brother Sasuke." Itachi continued "My mother wanted me to get the information quick so you and your mother can prepare with one request. If it is possible to get Sasuke out before he does something unforgivable please try and help pull him out."

"I will try but I am not guaranteeing anything" Naruto responds has he feels as though Itachi can be trusted because of their mothers history.

Itachi smiles "Thank you that is all I can ask for. I will be in touch and try and help in any way I can." then he disappears into the trees. Naruto decides that he needs to hurry back to his friends and starts running towards the lab leaving the thought about the situation to be dealt later.

As Naruto reaches the lab he hears Kim telling Ron "We're finally here. Professor Acari's lab." as she sees the other blonde coming up the stairs she asks "What took you so long?" with a smirk on her face.

"I got caught up in some trees. No big deal." Naruto lied knowing he couldn't tell his friends the truth of what really happened.

The professor called out to the team "Kim Possible and friends oh thank goodness you have arrived."

Ron responded "I'd get someone out to spray your yard. Got a real insect..." then he starts stuttering with the vast amount of insects free in the room "pr-pr-problem." As he finishes that statement he felt something on his head so he looks up to see a giant millipede on his head "A little help here?"

Professor Acari picked up his friend "Oh, don't be frightened, Legs. Kim Possible and her friends have come to help us with our break in. 

"What exactly was stolen, Professor?" Kim inquires.

"That's why I called you. I don't know. I already took a head count and the gang's all here."

While Kim and the professor were discussing the situation, Ron walks over to the computer and admires the butterfly screen saver. He goes to touch the computer as the butterflies start flying away showing that the were not the screen saver As Ron freaks out and Naruto facepalms at the scene Kim ponders "Screen saver," she then looks down at the Kimmunicator at the security footage again "No screen saver What's on your computer Professor?"

The doctor replied "Oh, well, it's a very experimental..." then he suddenly gasps figuring out that something was missing and opens the CD ROM drive "Oh no my project, they took my tick." 

Ron suddenly froze and the professor wondered why so Naruto answered him " He had some bad summer-camp memories."

Ron retorted "The evil of Camp Wannaweep. My scalp was a 24-hour bloodsucker buffet." 

"I know Ron I was the there as well."

Acari responded with pride"This tick was not alive though. In this computer there was a disc was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing." 

Kim asked "So you designed a robot tick? What purpose would that serve?" 

The professor responds nonchalantly "I have no idea I just have a lot of free time on my hands." Naruto shakes his head thinking that this man has way to much free time on his hands to build something that he has no purpose for while Kim was thinking 'Who would need a robot tick' not knowing that the mystery girl was giving the blueprints who needed it as they spoke.

The next day as the last bell ring signifying the end of the school day the gang was heading towards Kim's locker when the Kimmunicator starts beeping "Go, Wade. What can you tell us about our mystery woman ,I don't have a whole lot of time." Kim responds.

Wade replies in a know it all manner "Oh, Cheerleading practice?" 

Naruto replies cheerfully "Nope little miss perfect and I have detention." as he sticks his tongue out at Kim.

As Naruto was dodging strikes from Kim as she didn't take to kindly to his remark as Wade blurts "How did little miss …." when he abruptly stopped when he saw Kim scowling at him. He quickly changes the subject Anyway I took that freeze-frame from the security camera and put it through a facial recognition software. Her name is Shego and she is wanted in 11 countries for multiple crimes.

Naruto starts hearing footsteps coming from behind them so he looks over his shoulder and groans "Here he comes."

Mr. Barkin barks out "Possible! Uzumaki! Snap to it it's 1500 hours!"

Ron shocked replies "They has to do 1,500 hours?! Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B!"

"Ron 1500 hours is 3:00 PM in military time." Naruto informs Ron who then breathes a sigh of relief. Naruto then calls out "Come on KP let's get this over with." as he walks towards the detention room. As Kim closes her locker door and follows her best friend, she hears Ron yell good luck.

As Kim approaches the door to room 12, she notices her notices Naruto already chatting with the other two students, a very large boy and and an African American boy, that were already in the room. Naruto then calls Kim over to them and as she walks over he says "KP this is Vinnie and Big Mike. Guys this is my best friend Kim Possible." Kim politely waves hello to the boys as they both smile at her back.

As detention is about to start a young man with long blonde hair walks through the door and asks "Is this the assembly?"

"No this is detention, Junior! Sit down!" Mr. Barkin responded.

The young man walks by Naruto and Kim and asks "Whoa! What's a cheerleader doing in detention?"

Kim smugly replies "Just waiting for it to be over." as Junior nods in agreement. She starts to stare at the clock in the room as it starts moving faster as if time is passing by exponentially. Just as she thinks her nightmare is over the teacher gets up from his desk and complains about the clock and pounds on stopping it. He then sets the clock back to the correct time showing only five minutes have past to which Kim exclaims "Oh, I'm doomed!" while he best friend laughs at her overreaction.

About fifteen minutes have have passed and Kim notices Junior staring at her so in a annoyed tone she asks "What exactly are you looking at?"

Junior responds "Never been this close to a cheerleader before. Your skin is so smooth and zit-free, like a baby's bottom." Hearing this Kim is a little disturbed while Naruto slaps the back of Junior's head calling him an idiot.

Barkin shouts "Quiet, people! This is detention not a pep rally! What is that" then he turns his attention towards the doorway to see a pink hairless rodent to which he disgustingly says "Vermin, mole, creepy." The rodent, which Kim and Naruto know as Rufus, starts havoc by running around the room including running up Junior's leg as Mr. Barkin keeps trying to hit Rufus with a rolled up newspaper.

Kim sees Ron in the doorway as she sees her escape and innocently asks her teacher "What do you think could it be, Mr. Barkin?" 

"Probably some experiment that busted out of the science lab. Genetic mutation. When will they stop?! When!?"

Kim advises "Maybe we better get out of here. We don't know what kinds of experiments that we done on it"

"Alright. Evacuate mutant-infested location." Mr Barkin exclaims to the students cheers as he continues "Go! Go! Go!"

After Kim, Naruto and Ron get their orders from Bueno Nacho and sit at a table Kim says "Thank you for the much needed bail-out Ron."

Ron and Rufus both give victory signs as they are being praised when Naruto butts in "Kim you know if Barkin finds out the truth we will get detention all over again."

Kim replies "We will cross that bridge if we have to." then the Kimmunicator starts beeping to which Kim quickly responds "Wade, got anything on our mystery thief?"

"I scanned air-traffic records in the area of the theft. There was this small jet of suspicious origin with its destination being a small island in the Caribbean."

Naruto responds "So obviously villains'-lair country." to which Kim nods in agreement.

Wade continues "According to local legend ... the island is haunted." Naruto knew that the only reason Wade would even bring up this was to get a reaction out of Ron and Rufus which it did as they were freaking out. 

In a sarcastic tone Kim says "Haunted island? Keep out "meddling kids"? as Naruto continues "Please who are we Scooby Doo."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Check your backpack for some new equipment." says Wade.

Ron shouts "New toys?! Gravy!" as he is reached over the table into Kim's backpack. Kim gives him a scowl Ron defends himself " What I need to familiar myself with the equipment. Like this high-tech... lipstick?"

"Actually that's not ordinary lipstick. Its a..." Wade tries to inform Ron but is interrupted with the question "Oh is it fruit-flavored?" When Ron opens it a pink goo splatters out covers his face as Wade continues "No its a elastic-constricting agent." as the goo starts constricting to a singular point.

Kim looks in backpack and as she pulls something out she exclaims "My compact! I've been looking for it!" 

"What does that do?" Ron asks in worry thinking it something else would happen to him.

"It's a small mirror, that allows me to check my face." Kim explains "Come  
on, guys. Let's jet!"

Once they got to the island Naruto split up from Kim and Ron to sharpen his ninja skills due to the incoming threat while his best friends took the underwater route. Naruto scaled up the mountain to rather easily and got to the lair without being noticed. As he slipped in through one of the windows he heard two voices talking about their captives so he followed the two. As the blue colored one in the lab coat went down he saw Kim and Ron on a platform over a pool of water with two sharks.

As he hid at the top of the stairs he hid listening in on the conversation as the scientist started talking "I have heard of you. The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible."

"And her... chum." the woman know as Shego continued.

Ron said in a panic "Did she have to say chum?" not knowing that Naruto was there as backup unlike Kim who saw him before he hid.

"Surely you know of my work teen hero." boasted the scientist.

Kim said honestly "Sorry I have know idea."

"Think for a minute. It'll come to you. I'm a genius." he replied. As Kim shook her head still not knowing he decided to give her hints "Doctor... Doctor D... Doctor Dra... Drak... Doctor  
Drakken! Drakken!"

Kim repeated "Doctor Drakken." 

Doctor Drakken boasts again "Ah-ha! I see my reputation precedes me!" with an evil laugh.

Kim replies "I only know because you just told me. Now you have something that doesn't belong to you. 

Drakken angrily replies "Enough mocking me! My pets are famished and perhaps you two  
could stay..."

"For lunch?" Kim finishes

"I wasn't going to say that."

Ron says "Oh dude, you were so going to say for lunch."

Drakken says "Fine then stay for lunch!" as he pushed a button dropping them into the tank. Even though he could just jump in now and try and save them he believed that Kim could handle it so he waited for the villains to leave.

As Naruto rushes down to help his friends, he sees that he is not needed as the sharks had the elastic-constricting agent keeping their mouths shut. He walked over to the edge of the pool and asked "Do you need a hand." as he holds out a hand to help them out of the tank.

Kim sarcastically responds "Oh you are such a gentleman." as he pulls them both out.

"I aim to please." Naruto smiles at Kim "Now follow me I know where the lab is."

The three stealthfully followed Naruto to the lab and slowly moved towards the computer that was most likely to hold the disk as the two villains had a back and forth. Drakken boastfully asked his partner in crime "I'll wager that you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme, aren't you, Shego?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shego responds not paying attention.

Drakken irritatedly explains "When I join the robot tick to a nano-explosive of my own  
brilliant design..."  
Shego interrupts "Nano?" and then laughs while continuing "What's nano?"

"Nano you know. Tiny. Mini."

"Why didn't you just say mini, then?" Shego asks

Drakken explains "Because nano sounds about 100 times better that's why." as if that statement was obvious. He continues "Once the nano-tick attaches to a victim, he or she will be at my mercy." not noticing that Kim opened the CD ROM drive to get the disk.

Shego replies "And they'll bow to your will or...?"

"Kaboom!" Drakken exclaims with Shego nodding her head at the plan as he continues "Yes. Imagine the possibilities with me Shego. It is my time at last, now I can get my revenge on the kids used to tease me in gym!"

Kim whispers "Ok, so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad-scientist category to Ron.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?"

Shego jumps over the table and asks "What do you think?"

Drakken groans "Look at this! Why do I even bother with the sharks?" pushing a button descending remote controlled lasers from the ceiling not noticing the blonde young man behind him.

Naruto looks around to see all of the equipment that will cause major damage if the laser hits them and asks the mad scientist "Are you stupid or what?"

Dr Drakken jumps from being scared by Naruto and asks "Who are you, where did you come from and what do you know?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I have been here the entire time, and push that button to find out what I mean." Drakken presses the button with the lasers aimed directly at Kim so once they fire she redirects the beams at the machines which start exploding. Naruto quickly gloats "I told you so." as the three teens rush towards a window to evacuate from the chain reaction of explosions not knowing that the nano-tick has latched on to one of them.

The next day after school Naruto is waiting for Kim to arrive seeing as how Barkin found out about Rufus. He waited in room 12 with the three others while Barkin went to retrieve Kim. Kim showed up in her cheerleading uniform so Naruto joked "Guess he didn't catch you in time."

Kim sits beside him and replies "No knowing him he probably waited till I started practice to embarrass me in front of the squad." to which Naruto laughed. A few minutes passes and Kim notices three of her classmates staring at her and asks "Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike,... what are you staring at?"

Junior blurts out "Cheerleader, you got a zit."

Naruto thinks about what he said and tries to think of the last time he saw Kim with a zit and couldn't. It suddenly dawns on him and he yells "Kim it's Drakken nano-tick."

Kim gasps at her friend's discovery "Huh?" looks at her compact to confirm it "Drakken's nano-tick Oh, great Mr. Barkin, I gotta go!"

Barkin stands in front of her and says "Not this time, Possible! No excuses, no exit!"

Kim seeing that Naruto had already left the classroom when Barkin focused on her, she jumped her desk and did a flip over her teacher and yelled "Sorry, emergency!"

Naruto though had run the opposite way as Kim to his locker for two reasons. The first was to get Wade's opinion the situation and the second was to get a method of transportation. As he opened up his locker he contacted Wade and said "I am assuming you know the problem any solution?"

Wade responds "You can not disarm something that small. You will have to find a way to burn the tick's circuits to make it let go. You have to hurry Drakken is probably already on Kim's trail."

"Ok Wade thanks I will think of something on the fly." Naruto says as he pulls something out of his locker.

Wade replies "You work best on the fly. Good Luck. Be careful with that skateboard it hasn't been tested yet." as he ends the transmission. Naruto shuts his locker after grabbing his pouch of ninja equipment while thinking 'I wish I didn't have to use my presents for missing Jim and Tim's birthday but I don't really see any other option now.'

Naruto takes the board out of the school and follows the hovercraft that he sees in the sky that is shooting out some kind of beam and starts the rockets in that direction. Naruto speeds past the car Barkin and the other three students and Drakken's hovercraft to catch up to Kim. Once he does Naruto says "Hey KP how's it going?" as if nothing was happening around them.

Kim says sarcastically "Oh just wondering how to get this explosive tick off my face while being chased by the villain that built it."

"Well" Naruto replies "I talked to Wade and he said we need to find an agent that well short circuit the tick to make it let go any ideas?"

As Kim thought, Ron yelled "Diablo sauce!" and he took a sharp left not noticing that if they kept going they would have got caught in the beam.

After a moment of pause Naruto says "At first I thought you were thinking with your stomach lets go." Naruto and Kim notice the car that the others got sucked in Drakken's gravatronic beam and before Kim could saw anything Naruto said "I got this." as he threw a blunted shuriken that he pulled out of his pouch and hit the ray dead on causing It to spin of the car. This caused the car to land on the ground while causing the ray to destroy a fire hydrant causing both Shego and Drakken to get a little wet.

As the three approach the restaurant and enter, they notice that roof is disintegrating because of the gravatronic ray. Shego suddenly jumps out of the aircraft and shouts "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!"

Naruto responds "I will deal with Shego you guys get that tick off." as he starts to engage Shego. Naruto dodges the flurry of Shego's attacks so she started using her power to control a green energy from her hands and Naruto was very impressed Drakken shouts out something incoherent to the rest of the group and accidentally pushes the self destruct button. The beeping of the nano-tick distract Naruto long enough to get punched by energy infused punch.

As Barkin in the others finally reaching the place, Shego rushes towards the teen hero and commands "Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose!" Seeing Kim was in trouble, Big Mike steps into action and sits on the green suited woman.

Shego then knocked out from the blow and Kim is stunned at what just happened only to hear  
Big Mike say "Nobody messes with us,... right, Kim?" 

Kim replies "Er,... yeah. R-Right, Big Mike."

"Make nice later." Ron said as he quickly pulled Kim aside "Right now let's flick this tick." He continues "Easy... Easy... That's right, you squeal all you want. I gotcha. Almost... there" and as this is going on Drakken is freaking out thinking it was his aircraft that was going to self destruct. The hot sauce finally hits the tick as it short circuits and lets go. Ron then sucked it into the straw and started to freak out "The tick... is in the straw. The tick is in the straw! The tick is in the straw! What do I do?!What do I do?!"

With quick thinking, Kim takes the straw and blows the tick to land in Drakken's hovercraft and then he jumps out screaming. He grabs the Bueno Nacho sign and yells "Kim Possible you think you're all that! But you're not!"

Seeing both Shego and Drakken taken Naruto says "Situation" as Kim smiles and finishes "Resolved."  
Barkin butts in "Not quite. Steve Barkin is..." to which Kim groans "Tough but fair. I know." as they all leave the restaurant.

The next day everyone was back in detention and Kim was the center of the action painting Big Mike's nails. Mr Barkin complains "Detention is supposed to be a punishment! A time of quiet suffering!"

Ron replied "You didn't count on the Kim-factor."

As Kim was painting Big Mikes fingernail's while Vinnie and Junior were arguing about whose turn it was next, Naruto smiled at the scene knowing Kim survived detention and was somewhat enjoying it while a few days ago she dreaded coming to Room 12. He looked down as he hoped his mother came home today as he needed to talk to her about the information he received.

**How will Kushina react to this and much more in the next ORIGINAL chapter Naruto's Brother? **


	3. Chapter 2 Naruto's Brother?

**AN: I have a few things to talk about. One the poll is over and chronological won 4 to 2 so the next chapter will revolve around the episode Bueno Nachos. Second the new poll dealing with who will be with Ron will be up before the next chapter is posted so give me some ideas from either universe. Lastly this is kind of a filler chapter that I was going to attach to Bueno Nachos episode but I let the poll last a little longer but there is a lot of info and some parts of this chapter will be referenced to later. With that out of the way let the chapter begin.**

Chapter 2- Naruto's Brother

"... and that is what happened." Naruto said as he finished his story.

Kushina sits on her bed thinking about what her son has told her and what their next course of action should be. As she comes to a decision, she walks over to the phone and asks her son "What time is it in Japan?"

Naruto looks at the clock to see that it is just after 4 PM and tells his mother "It should be just after seven in the morning." then asks "Why?"

His mother then has a evil smile on her face as she explains "That's what I thought. Now I can wake up your lazy excuse of a brother."

"Why do you need to call Kakashi to wake him up mom? You know he doesn't have to get up for his job for another couple of hours?"

"Well" his mother informs him "For one its fun to get under his skin, secondly he needs practice waking up at anytime for when his son is born, and lastly he needs to know that the Akatsuki are back and that I'm sending you there for a week of training."

"Wait wait?!" Naruto asks "What about school and the team?"

"Son, I will deal with the school and I am absolutely certain Kim and Ron can save the world for a week without you. You need to be prepared for the worst and I can only help so much alright." Kushina says in a serious tone.

Naruto nods and says "Ok mom, while you are doing that I am gonna go take Kurama out for a to the woods for the hunt I promised him. You know how he gets when he doesn't get to go hunting when he is promised." Kushina chuckled as she remembered the time where Naruto didn't keep his word and Kurama repaid him by tearing his entire room apart in revenge. "I will be back for dinner." Naruto yells as he runs downstairs and goes out the door with his fox companion.

Kushina smiles then picks up the phone and dials Kakashi's number but no one picked up the phone. She called the number again and again until finally someone groans "Who is this and why are you calling this early" in a very irritated voice.

"Now I Minato and I taught our adopted son better manners then that so do you wanna try that again." Kushina asked in a threatening voice.

Kakashi quickly changed his tune "Oh mom it's you. How have you and Naruto been?" he asked hoping she would forget about the previous statement.

"Oh we have been fine here until now..." Kushina pauses worrying Kakashi a little bit until she continued "Which is why I called Naruto needs to go there for a week."

Kakashi is puzzled by this and asks "Why does he have to come here mom? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well he is going there to train with you in the others in areas I can't because the Akatsuki are resurfacing."

Kakashi's blood starting boiling at the thought of his adoptive father's murders coming back once again and angrily ask"For Naruto?" Kakashi took her silence after he asked as a confirmation and said "I will gather the others and inform them, when should I expect my little brother arriving."

"I will go to the school tomorrow and inform them of a family emergency in Japan and that he will be gone for the week. So hopefully I will be able to get a flight for tomorrow night our time." Kushina replies.

"Alright well let me know the specifics when you get them ok" Kakashi says

"I will I am going to go get the flight plans figured out now." Kushina replies

"I got to run talk to you later" Kakashi says quickly hoping to get out of something.

Kushina exclaims "Oh no you don't you are not hanging up until you say it."

Kakashi looks around the room to see if anyone was there then whispered into the phone "Good-bye mommy I love you." but hearing giggling knowing someone did.

Kushina giggles "I love you too son." as she hung up the phone and starting getting all of the things situated. As she confirmed the flight to Tokyo for her son she is relieved that she had son money saved up to pay for it seeing how it was over two thousand dollars. She then went downstairs to prepare dinner for a few more than normal because her son would probably invite his friends over once he heard.

She suddenly heard the door open and her son yell "Mom I am home!" then as walked into the the kitchen smelling food asks "Why are you making more food then usual?" in a confused tone.

His mother explains "Well seeing how you will be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow I figured you would want to tell your best friends now then being rushed tomorrow before I take you out of school." Naruto nods in understanding as he picks up the phone to invite his friends while his mother continued making dinner.

Kushina just finished cooking the door as she heard the doorbell ring and yelled "Naruto get the door!" Kurama bolted to the door and got in a pouncing position waiting patiently for Naruto to follow and open the door.

As Naruto began to open the door, the fox pounced the moment he saw red into the expecting arms of the teenage girl. Kim giggles "Hi Kurama, I missed you too" as the orange canine licked her face. Kurama gave a quick yip then jumped down and run into the other room.

"Why can't you have a normal pet. One that won't eat Rufus!" Ron exclaimed with Rufus hiding in fear.

Naruto rebuttaled "First off you are one to talk a fox is closer to being a normal pet than a naked mole rat, second I have told you a thousand times Kurama will not even try to eat Rufus, and lastly even if he going to, he wouldn't because there is not enough meat on those bones for him to even bother."

Trying to change the subject Kim asked Naruto "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I will tell you as we eat which should done now." Naruto sheepishly responds while scratching the back of his head. Naruto then leads his friends to the dining room where his mother has prepared a decently sized meal for the four of them, considering how short notice the dinner was. Kim was getting worried because everytime she would try to ask the question again, Naruto would stuff his face so he couldn't answer like he was trying to prolong it.

Seeing this as well Kushina said "Well looks like it is time for dessert I will go get it while you tell your friends what's going on Naruto." and goes towards the kitchen.

Naruto pauses for a few seconds trying to figure out how to tell his friend and then says "Guys, tomorrow I am boarding a plane to Japan and staying there for a week due to a family emergency."

"Ok, why are you so worried tho do you think we are gonna forget about you after a week?" Kim teases with Ron nodding in agreement.

Naruto responds "Well no it is just the first time we have been separated since we were little and I don't even have my mom coming this time."

"Well you can call me, beep me if you wanna reach me whenever you need to." Kim says while holding up her Kimmunicator.

"Thanks guys." Naruto says as he pulls both of them into a hug "Do you think you can save the world without me?"

Kim laughs "I think we can manage right Ron?"

"Yeah that's right KP." Ron continues.

Kushina smiles looking at the scene knowing her son was now ready to go back to their homeland for training.

The next day (Friday) consisted of Naruto going through usual airport procedure to go from Denver Colorado to Tokyo Japan. He had one layover in Los Angeles so he didn't have to be on one plane the entire time but both Kim and Ron were busy at the time so he was still bored. As he was boarding the plane to Tokyo, he felt as though he was being watched so he looked around but didn't see anything so he continued on the plane. What he didn't know was that he was being watched and the man was now on the phone with someone "Yes sir he just boarded the plane." "From what we have figured out..." "Sorry sir I didn't know you already know that information. I will be on standby for the next phase of your plan." the mystery man then disappears into the shadows.

As Naruto got off of the plane he looked around till he saw a familiar man with silver spiked hair reading a little orange book. Naruto walks up to the man and says "Hey onii-chan, I would have thought that your wife would've gotten rid of all of those." as he points at the book.

Kakashi responds "We compromised I get to keep this last one and I can only read it during my free time." as he starts walking towards the exit.

"Well put it away now I don't wanna see you reading that smut my godfather writes." Naruto groans as he looks at people glaring at them.

Kakashi stops in his tracks, turns toward Naruto, looks him dead and says proudly "First off don't be mocking the great Icha Icha books and secondly make me otouto."

"Alright then" Naruto suggested as he pulls out his Kimmunicator "I wonder what Kaachan would say if I told her that my aniki is corrupting me with those horrible books."

"You wouldn't." Kakashi mumbled but when he saw the look on Naruto's face that said try me he quickly place the book back in his back pocket and angrily continued "come on we have a long drive to my house.

The ride back to Kakashi's house was pure silence, no matter how many times Naruto apologized saying it was just a joke and that he would do that to him Kakashi stayed silent. When they finally arrived at the house, Naruto smiled at the sight of the home that he could have been raised in if things turned out differently. After Naruto's birth, Kushina moved the three of them to Middleton but two years later after Kakashi finished high school he wanted to go back to Japan to be a part of the National Police Agency or more specifically the Criminal Investigation Bureau to avenge his adoptive father's death. At first all he could think about was revenge and he was just about to be expelled from the bureau until an old classmate showed him what truly mattered. Once he learnt that revenge wasn't the answer and started working to help the people of Japan, he started moving up in the bureau to one of the top positions. A few years later, Kakashi and the girl that saved him were getting married so when Kushina and Naruto came for the western style wedding, she gave the deed of her and Minato's house to give them a place for their family to grow.

As Naruto was lost in thought walking through the door of the house, he heard someone shout "Naru-kun" and a few seconds later he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Hi Rin-chan" Naruto replied figuring it was his brother's wife Rin Hatake.

Rin replied "Oh Naru-kun I have missed you so much. Look how big you have gotten and handsome too" as she pinched his cheeks while making him slightly blush.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you like my otouto more than me." Kakashi interjected.

Rin teased "Well maybe I do." as she stuck her tongue out at her husband and in response Kakashi stuck his tongue out as well.

"Well seeing how I have been on a plane for the better portion of the day I am going to go relax." Naruto responded in a tired voice as he was walking up the stairs towards the guest room.

"Get a good night's rest tonight Naruto because tomorrow starts your training," Kakashi yelled up the stairs to Naruto who responded with a nod. Naruto threw his belongings in the corner before plopping down on the futon and slowly let sleep overtake him.

The next day, after breakfast, Naruto trained on how to use a bo staff and some history lessons on his clans and other similar subjects with his wise jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi. The following two days he spent with his Ero-kyoufu Jiraiya learning two different fighting styles. The first style that Naruto was trained in was Frog Kata, which was the style that his father used. Naruto already knew the stances and principles of the style so Jiraiya taught him the steps to more of the advanced moves so Naruto could practice/master them when he got home. Kim also called during his training session through the Kimmunicator to see how things were going, which after she hung up gave his godfather something to tease his godson with during the rest of the day.

The second day with Jiraiya was spent at the Yamanouchi Ninja School where Naruto learned the basics of Tai Shing Pek Kwar from some of the advanced students. Originally learning this style was not on the agenda of things for Naruto to train in but after a talk Jiraiya had with the grandmaster on the school, convincing him that the style would help with all other forms of the arts, he agreed. Naruto got the basics down quite fast and was given some scrolls of the advanced moves to take home with him as he was sworn not to show anyone but his family the scrolls. As the two were leaving the grandmaster stopped Naruto and told him that he would help train the next monkey master. Even though Naruto was confused on who it could be he promised that he would try his best. Once he finally arrived back Kakashi's house and ate, he laid on the futon knowing the pain that would come from training with his "Baa-chan".

Naruto stood outside a building with a sign of it that read Senju Medical Clinic and sighed as he walked through the door. He looked around till he saw a familiar looking blonde woman talking to two girls that seemed to be around his age. He got into a position where there was only a wall behind him and screamed "HEY BAA-CHAN I AM HERE!" Just as Naruto finished screaming across the lobby, he had to duck as a scalpel was flying towards him at an impressive speed. He turned around to see the scalpel was embedded into the wall and Naruto teased "Can have you getting rusty now can we?" as he pulled the medical instrument out of the wall. With everyone still shocked at what happened, Naruto walked over and gave the tool back as he hugged the blonde and whispered "I missed you so much Tsunade obachan."

"I missed you too Naruto-oi." Tsunade smiled as she hugged the boy back gently.

After the two stopped hugging one another, Naruto looked at two that his aunt was talking to before he interrupted and asked "Are these my classmates for today?" looking at the girls still shocked from earlier.

Tsunade replied "Yes they will be. They are high school students looking to get into the medical field so they are learning some basics from me."

Naruto looked at the two girls and cheerily replied "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be learning with you lovely ladies today."

The two girls blushed at his complement and after a moment the one with pink hair responded "I am Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka." as pointed at the blonde who shyly waved at Naruto.

Naruto blurted "Well nice to meet you Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." and turned to ask his aunt "What will I be learning today Tsunade-sensei." not realizing he made the to girls blush again with the honorifics he gave them.

Tsunade wondered if he was doing that on purpose or if he is that oblivious then informs the three "We will be going over where fatal points on the body are and how to avoid them, parts of the body that can make it easy to subdue a person, basic first aid, and practicing how to defend yourself while the girls will be on standby to help if needed. Got it Naruto." Naruto nods his head and follows Tsunade down the hall dragging Sakura and Ino with him.

Sure enough Sakura and Ino's help was needed as Naruto learnt that learning about the pressure points and such is much different than actually using the knowledge. Sakura stated "If you didn't agitate Tsunade-sama so much you wouldn't be in such horrible shape.

"Obachan is only so rough with me because she doesn't want me to get hurt." Naruto replied

Ino asked "Why would she need to push you so hard?" trying to understand why her sensei would put her own blood through such abuse."

"Well I save a world on daily basis with my best friends Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Naruto half-lied not able to tell them the whole truth. The two girls nodded now thinking they understood why while Naruto was relieved they didn't push anymore. Once the two girls released the last pressure point, Naruto exclaimed "I am ready for round two Tsunade-sensei." to which she smiled at the boy's determination.

By the end of the day, Naruto improved dramatically only allowing one to two hits per round and not in any fatal areas. As he was just about to leave he turned to his new friends and said as he handed them each a piece of paper "Here is a way to contact me anytime you need anything because I want to stay in touch with my new friend." The two girls smiled and hugged him to show their thanks then he exclaims "Goodbye you three, take care." as he runs out the door to Kakashi waiting.

The next day he knew that it was Kakashi's turn to train him in something so he wondered what his older brother was planning. Kakashi walked into his den, where Naruto was waiting, and before he could even get a word out Naruto interjected "What are you going to teach me aniki?"

Kakashi answered "We aren't doing training" Naruto grumbled at this so Kakashi continued "We are going to prepare your body for the training that will be needed to learn your father's special techniques."

Kakashi then went over to his desk and pulled out a scroll and threw it at Naruto. Naruto looked at the scroll and inquired "What is this aniki?"

"That scroll is a chakra release scroll. This scroll is designed to awaken the ability to use chakra in a person born from a clan, due to those being the only ones who have a chance at the ability. This will determine if you have to be able to learn your father's techniques. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded as he opened the scroll and placed his hand on the seal that was found written on it. Naruto then felt a small surge energy as the scroll began to glow green. Seeing Naruto confused, Kakashi explained "Not only due you have the ability to produce chakra but you are also one of the five who can control an element." As Naruto started to celebrate, Kakashi interrupted "Even though you have the ability to use it, it needs time to grow naturally understand?"

Before Naruto could even reply they heard a scream coming from the kitchen so they both bolted to see what was the matter. "Rin-chan what's wrong?" both of the men exclaimed as they walked into the room."

Rin chuckled "Well Kakashi-kun it seems your son wants to come a little early." while looking at the small puddle on the floor and winced in pain a little bit.

Kakashi started panicking and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off till Naruto and Rin calmed him down. They quickly then rushed to the hospital and called Tsunade, being Rin's primary physician. Then the long wait began as Naruto was left in the waiting room during the process. The first thing he did was called his mom on the Kimmunicator to tell her the news and she was excited and expected to be told when the baby arrived. Naruto then thought about calling Kim to relieve his boredom but seeing how Kim probably just went to sleep so he figured he would let his best friend get her rest. He started to get tired as well from his week of training and fell asleep. Several hours passed until Naruto was woken up by a tap on his shoulder.

As he opened his eyes he saw Tsunade who softly spoke "Do you want to go see the baby?"

Naruto nods "I will after I call my mom."

"I will tell her." Tsunade interrupted "Now go to room 307 to see him."

Naruto nods again and walks towards the room that Tsunade told him to go to. As he opened the door he saw Kakashi holding his son while Rin slept for a little bit.

"Do you want to hold little Minato otouto?" Kakashi asked softly.

Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair as Kakashi placed the baby in his arms and whispered "So you named him after dad?" to which Kakashi nodded as he once again sat next to his wife's bed as he held her hand.

About fifteen minutes later Rin awoke and whispered "Where's Minato Kakashi-kun" to which he pointed over at the chair across the room to see one of the most adorable sights she had ever seen. Her son was snuggled up to his uncle as they were both sleeping and she whispered "I wish we had some way to record that." hoping her loved one would have an idea and that he did.

Kakashi saw Naruto's Kimmunicator on the table beside him and thought 'Good thing I got otuoto to teach me to use that' then kissed his wife and whispered "I will be back." as he silently left the room with the device.

Once he was out of the room he pressed the button to contact Wade who replied "Who are you?"

"I am Naruto's older brother Kakashi and I don't have a lot of time I need to know how to take pictures and video with this then send it to people." Kakashi explained. Wade then gave him a set of instructions of how do take pictures and record video and told Kakashi that as long as the person you want to send it to is in the address book. Kakashi then thanked the genius and sure enough everyone he wanted to send the pictures and video to were in the Kimmunicator so he walked back into the room, took the pictures and video, sent them to everyone including one Kim Possible, and then sat down beside his wife.

She whispered "I love you and our family." and he replied "I love you too." as they watched their son with his uncle.

Back in Middleton, Kim and Ron are both sitting in homeroom when suddenly the teacher says "Everyone we have a new student today who came all the way from Japan. Please everyone give a warm welcome to..."

**Before anyone asks about Naruto and Chakra he wont be able to use it effectively till So The Drama and even then it is still going to be taxing on him. With that out of the way, who is the new student at Middleton? Find out in Chapter 3 Things Get Cheesy **


	4. AN Sorry for the Delay

I have not abandoned this story i have just been having issues with writers block (Trying to force the episode as the next chapter) and in the process of moving. I have between 1/2 and 3/4 of the chapter done so it shouldn't be too long and the next couple chapters should come out at a decent pace. I also wanted to mention that there is a poll for Ron's love interest on my profile and each person has 3 choices so either message me or write in the reviews if you see one i should add and i will do that so you can vote for your favorites. This will be deleted when i put up the actual chapter.


End file.
